


Love in the Time of Convergence

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games)
Genre: Earth-30847, Earth-96169, Jill Valentine is captain of STARS, Leon Kennedy is Arklay County Sheriff, M/M, Mentioned role shaming, Parallel Universes, Raccoon City was quarantined not destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms
Summary: Because Capcom decided that (the totally canon yes I will die on that hill) Nivanfield could not have a happy ending, I turn to the Marvel v Capcom series (not a sentence many would say) as Chris exists in that world too and has even less backstory explored than his main series counterpart.Expect fluff and inspiration taken from the alternate outfits of several characters.Piers' dialogue about shaming is autobiographical.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love in the Time of Convergence

One deep breath. The epilogue to a decade-long nightmare.

Chris Redfield could finally move on with his life, Albert Wesker was finally behind bars. The denizens of Earths 96169 and 30847 brought together when both their fates were jeopardised by Galactus had entered an era of co-operation. Chris tried to think of it akin to two nations coming together as the quantum physics of the whole situation was a bit much for him, but seeing Matt Murdock bring down the monster that had introduced so much horror to the world was worth the headache. If the infestation in Raccoon City weren't enough, investigators had found plans for a new virus, Uroborus, and even plans to kidnap and brainwash Jill Valentine former colleague and now captain of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service that maintained the Raccoon Quarantine Zone.

Chris smiled. For no reason. He smiled simply because he could.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris finally had the opportunity to spend time with his sister, he had hardly seen her over the last few years and was eager to make up for the lost time. Claire Redfield was a racecar driver, not a profession Chris particularly wanted for her but there wasn't a job she could take that he wouldn't worry about her every day. All of the garages looked the same to Chris as he ambled cluelessly down the tarmac tundra trying to see if he could spot Claire's face in the flashes of sparks that illuminated them. Finally success. In a garage he had walked past ten minutes ago. For the second time.

"Claire!" Chris called out.

"Oh my god! Chris!" Claire beamed as she wheeled herself out from underneath what Chris considered an over-designed purple tin with too many unnecessary fins. He was a substance over style man, put him behind the wheel of a military-grade jeep or humvee and he was more than happy. "It's so good to see you," they hugged.

"I'm sorry it took so long," his voice was noticeably flatter than it would've been if he weren't distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just...I wish you'd get out of Arklay."

"We're nowhere near the QZ and I'm pretty sure we're in good hands. Captain Valentine and Sheriff Kennedy won't let anything happen."

"I know I just worry."

"I know. But you know I worry about you too. And you go off into far more dangerous situations than I do."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"You could but you'd be wrong," Claire smiled.

"Hey El!" An unfamiliar voice called out, "I was wondering if you could look at-" the originator of the voice walked into view, Chris found himself transfixed by the figure standing before him, he was shorter and younger than Chris with a narrower but toned frame and the tight yellow jumpsuit clung to his body so well that Chris desperately tried not to stare at the man's ass. "Damn El, I knew you were good I didn't know you were banging supermodels good."

"Excuse me?!" Chris was a bit unsure which part of that statement to tackle first.

"Piers this is my brother, Chris." Claire corrected the new arrival.

"El?"

"Yeah Elza Walker."

"Your middle name and mom's maiden name."

"How do you not know that? You tell me you watch my races."

"I tell you I'll watch them later there's a difference."

"Wait, Chris Redfield?! The zombie slayer?!" Piers exclaimed.

"And apparently supermodel," Chris didn't mean to say that out loud.

"My last boyfriend he mistook for a prostitute," Claire laughed.

"What last boyfriend?"

"Never mind."

"Look I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, I'm going to get back to it. It was nice to meet you, Chris. Catch you later, El." Piers walked away and Chris' attempts to not stare dissolved as his eyes zeroed in on Piers' scultped bubble shaped ass, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. For a total top like Chris it was a dream.

This did not go unnoticed but instead of a cheeky comment, Claire concocted a plan. "Say, why don't the three of us go out to dinner?"

"Three of us?" Chris quizzed.

"Yeah. Piers is my best friend, we were planning on getting a bite and it'd be great to spend some time with you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was overdressed for the occasion, a burgundy shirt with a grey blazer and matching grey trousers. Piers wore a smart yellow polo shirt but Claire was the most casually dressed of the three as they walked up to an outdoor table. The overhead trellising was adorned by small blue fairy lights and a heated orange lantern sat dead centre at their table.

"Damn it," Claire suddenly piped up.

"I left some of the expense forms in the garage, I've got to run them to the office by tonight. I'll be right back." Claire turned and left, a reflexive smile filled her face as she considered her plan a success.

Chris and Piers sat at the table and mused the menus for a moment before looking to each other, "She's not coming back," Piers said.

"She doesn't think we know this a setup," Chris confirmed. He noticed a look of sadness suddenly come over Piers' face, "is there something wrong?"

"It's been a long time since I ever did anything like this. It tends to end badly if it ever even starts at all. I'm a bottom. A total bottom. I've been told so many times that I'm just selfish or lazy. I even once got told that it's the reason I'm single and that I'll always be single because guys want vers. I sometimes wonder if they're right and if I will always be alone just for being myself."

"I know how you feel," Chris said softly.

"You do?"

"I've had people treat me like I'm just a piece of meat. A walking dildo. I sometimes wonder if I'll find anyone who wants me for who I am."

Piers smiled, small tears formed at the base of his eyes. He seldom shared what he did with Chris.

The meal was over long before the evening was. "I always wanted to be a soldier. Soldiers are sexy. I think I could pull off one of those green berets," Piers laughed. "You must have some stories about this other world and working with the people there."

"Well there was this one time I was in this dingy old lab crawling with who knows what and this skinny little scientist suddenly transforms into this giant hulking green thing. His clothes just split apart. Except for the top of his trousers."

"Typical. Did you look?"

"I couldn't help but look his ass had its own gravitational pull. But there was no bulge or anything like that round the front so I think I know why he was so angry," Chris laughed heartily, something he could rarely remember ever doing.

The lights at the restaurant began to dim, a sign that this phase of their evening had finally run its course, the two men stood up from their table and headed around back to the street. Piers turned to Chris, "what do you want to do now?" A question to which Chris' only answer was a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unassuming day, they were always like that, the days that were truly world-shaking. And this one was as world-shaking as it got. It was the day Chris' world literally collapsed.

Light and sound faded in as did a strong pain in his back, Chris was lying in the middle of a street. This did not mesh with his last memories.

"Chris?" A familiar voice called out before landing into view.

"Spider-Man?" Chris was surprised, "what are you doing on my Earth?"

"This is my Earth," Spider-Man corrected him.

"What? Where am I?"

"Long story. Parts of it look like New York but there's more. Parts of your world have merged with ours."

"I don't understand. I was at BSAA headquarters when suddenly there was a light and--" the pain cut him off.

"There is no BSAA here, Chris. I'm guessing that's what happened to you. If you'd have been higher up in your building..." he didn't want to finish that thought.

Suddenly Chris' phone started ringing, he answered, "Claire? Claire are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Chris, what happened?" Claire was shaken up but she sounded okay.

"I don't know that yet. Where are you?"

"That's the thing, I'm in Raccoon."

"Claire you have to get out of there now."

"No it's okay. Everything's fine, it's normal. It looks like it did in the postcards you used to send."

"How--" the pain struck again.

"Chris?"

"It's nothing. Piers. Is Piers with you?!" Chris panicked.

"Yes he's here too."

"Stick together. Find Jill and Leon. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Cap? Cap I found Chris," Spider-Man passed Chris a small earpiece.

"Rogers it's Redfield," Chris reported in.

"Good to hear your voice, are you hurt?" Captain America's voice came in.

"Nothing I can't walk off."

"Good. Come to the Avengers Tower, we'll get you any help you need. We're all going to need to work together to fix whatever's happened."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One resolution but not the one they first wanted. The worlds were stuck this way. The dead were lost forever and anyone who didn't cross over no longer existed. But now there was a new mission, to rebuild, to settle, to honour the fallen and to live on.

"We still don't know how many people from your Earth crossed over," Tony stark surveyed several projected screens.

"How did the stones decide who to bring?" Chris asked.

"Decide? Maybe it brought everyone who'd crossed over before."

"But my sister Claire never crossed over. Neither did Piers."

"Maybe it's everyone connected to those that have crossed, like it's genetic?" Spider-Man hypothesised.

"That would explain his sister but how would Piers end up with Chris' DNA inside-oh." Rocket Raccoon stopped himself from carrying on.

"Perhaps it isn't just about our physical worlds but also about those who shape our lives, our realities," Doctor Strange opined, "this Piers fellow must be very special to you."

"Yeah. He is." Chris suddenly knew what he had to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Piers sat down at the table where they had their first date, Claire's not-so-subtle setup.

"That's one hell of a story, Chris," Piers could scarcely believe it. "I can't believe so much is gone."

"But you're not. I have you and Claire. My world is right here and nothing will ever be able to change that." Chris stood up and walked around the table to Piers before getting down on one knee. "Piers Nivans, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse by becoming my husband?"

"Christopher..." Piers couldn't fight back the tears, "Nothing would make me happier than being Piers Redfield."

Chris scooped up Piers in his large arms and gave him a deep kiss to the thunderous cheers and applauds of the entire restaurant. They looked around to see Claire, Leon, Jill and the heroes and superheroes of this new combined world.

One deep breath. The prologue to the rest of his life.


End file.
